Liz Liza Westwood
Liz Liza Westwood (リズ・リザ・ウェストウッド')' is a former Knight and a teacher in the Magic Division of the National Knight Academy. She is the only known Contractor of Agares. Appearance Liz Liza is a very short teacher, she has neck length hair that is tied in a bun. Liz Liza is always seen wearing a formal outfit with a very short skirt, knee-socks and black boots. Even though Liza looks like a kid, she is in fact somewhere around 30+ years old, in other words she has eternal youth. Her Decorteo Brigieux (Magic Dress) takes the appearance of a green colored dress with an oversized wizard hat with a red ribbon around it, Liz Liza also summons a staff with an hourglass on it which has the ability to manipulate time. Personality Liz Liza may be a short person and look like a pre-schooler, but her personality tells otherwise. She is very harsh to her students calling them trash. But in truth, she just wants to make them good knights. She is a teacher with a strong and straightforward sense of justice. She was even the first among the adults to ally with Hayashizaki Kazuki after his power as a King was discovered. Liz Liza is surprisingly very self-conscious about her physical appearance. This wasn't helped by the fact that most of the men that approached her were only interested in her because she looks like a kid. This made her give up on dating and focus on her work instead. History Background Liz Liza was one of the first Knights that fought in Japan's great tragedy 10 years ago. She was a companion of Hibiki, whom she admired and looked up to as a big sister-like figure. She is the only known survivor from the first generation. At some point in her career she was partnered with swordsman Tsukahara Hisatada, who became a teacher at the Academy along with her. Liz Liza had her time frozen by her Diva Agares and retained the body of an 18 year-old. Plot 'Volume 1' She is first seen introducing herself to her new students. She does so with verbal abuse, as was her style. She called out Hayashizaki Kazuki in particular for being the only Rank-E magician at the magic school (he had never made an effort at magic as a swordsman). He vowed to make an effort to improve though, meeting her approval. She also noted that the only two year one Rank-A students were in that class too. Amasaki Miō arrogantly stood without being called and bragged about this. She was told to sit down. When people were curious about the other Rank-A Hiakari Koyuki, seated behind Kazuki, raised her hand and was revealed to be an Elf. Kazuki was frankly captivated by her beauty and was soon mocked for not paying attention to the teacher. They went around the room to introduce themselves and talk about their interests. When Kazuki listed swordsmanship as a hobby be was ridiculed, even by the teacher, and told his hobby wasn't relevant to his new position. She told the students they would be taking part in a ceremony, to make their first effort to contract with their Diva. Naturally, all the students were very interested. The ceremony was led by Magic Division President Otonashi Kaguya. It was rare for people to succeed on their first try, nobody in Class 1 had done so. The arrogant Miō was the first to manage it, making a contract with Phenex. She immediately wanted to try out her new powers and had to be stopped. Kazuki and Koyuki were the only other two to succeed. But in Kazuki's case his Diva, Leme, fully materialized but seemed to have lost her memory. Since she didn't seem to be a Diva of the 72 Pillars there were immediate calls to declare him an Illegal Magician, remove his Stigma and send him to the Swordsmanship Division. It was only due to Liz Liza's intervention that he was spared that fate. Leme didn't seem to be hostile or have any powers. Also she seemed to be connected to the 72 Pillars even if she wasn't one of them. There was a risk of offending them if they acted rashly. So he was instead placed on "probation" while the staff investigated Leme. He was placed in the Witch's House where the Student Council could keep an eye on him. Liz Liza teased Kaguya who seemed to be interested in Kazuki. Leme seemed to be an unusual Dive indeed. During classes most students were still trying to contract with their Diva, while Koyuki and Miō were just trying to improve their Summoning Magic. Kazuki had been given no such magic so he was forced to do dull exercises to improve his basic magic. Most students considered such an exercise beneath them and he was again the object of ridicule. But if he wanted to improve he had no choice but to devote himself to basic magic training. Another nasty argument with Miō led him to challenge her to a duel. Miō was Rank-A and had reached Level 2 while Kazuki had Rank-E magic and would fight with only his sword. But despite all the odds being against him he won the fight without much trouble. This shook the precepts that nearly every student believed, that magic was overwhelmingly superior to the sword skills. She was the first person who Kazuki told about how Leme had chosen him as King of the 72 Pillars. Leme was encouraging him to form a Harem with magic users, as his powers would increase as his bonds with them improved. Sensei found this strange and suggested that this should be kept secret for the moment, unsure how everyone would react. People, including the staff, were only told vaguely that Leme could copy low level magic of other Divas. For the Inter-Division matches outside spectators were allowed to watch. Protective magic was used to shield them from harm. In the first match Magic Division Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru dominated Torazō Yamada with her acceleration magic. In the second match Kazuki would face off against the Swordsmanship Division Vice-President Kamiizumi Iori. The staff had decided he must prove he could win this fight using only Summoning Magic or he would be forcibly transferred to the other school. In the end he unlocked new magic and was able to win the right to stay. The school was then attacked by the Illegal Magician Kaya who summoned dragons to cause chaos. While the students fought them off, Liz Liza used her mist magic to provide cover for the spectators while they were being evacuated, to the point where she passed out. When Kaya was later nearly killed by Kaguya she surrendered everything to Loki who was able to fully manifest. Kazuki was the only one with the will to keep fighting at that point. He managed to wound and drive away Loki with sword skill alone. He then saved a mortally wounded Miō by doing a complete summoning of her Diva Phenex. After that it was no longer possible to hide the true scope of Leme's powers from the staff. They held a staff meeting where Liz Liza told them about Leme's true identity as the Lesser Key of Solomon and how she had selected him as King of the 72 Pillars. She also told them how his power increased with "intimate bonds" with his classmates. She suggested they should now accept him as a legitimate Magic Division Student. She was confident Kazuki would recover from the deep Magic Intoxication he was in from doing a full summon in his weakened state. She had a similar experience once before. But just as she feared many people there were extremely threatened by the idea of a King and refused to accept it. The loudest voice belonged to Board Chairman Amasaki, whose step-daughter had just been in grave danger. He was very unhappy about his daughter living with a "Harem King". He refused to accept the legitimacy of Leme on face value and still regarded Kazuki as an Illegal Magician. The Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō agreed to step up their observations. If Kazuki should prove in any way untrustworthy he planned to assign Leme's "subjugation" to his daughter, the strongest Magika Stigma Kaguya. Volume 2 Miō and Kazuki failed badly at their first Quest and were forced to return home after only 3 hours. She called Kazuki to her office and told him that Miō was on the verge of being demoted to Rank-B and evicted from the Witch's House. She had already suffered a loss to Kazuki (who was a Rank-E) and now this. When Kazuki objected she told him the school did not play favorites, other students were showing improvement and completing Quests successfully. With the threat of Loki, students had to show their worth by completing Quests quickly. The staff felt that perhaps she was slacking off and that a demotion might give her the kick-in-the-pants she needed, but Kazuki insisted that wasn't the case. He wondered why she was telling him rather than Miō, but she thought it was his job to support her. The easiest way to improve their team was to get Koyuki to join them (she knew this would help his power as a King as well). Kazuki agreed completely but figured they would never work together, as they were rivals. She felt he was not taking the danger they faced seriously enough. She also asked if it was possible for him to use magic from Divas outside the 72 Pillars. Leme appeared and confirmed it could be done, as long as the person was an ally who wished to support Kazuki. Liz Liza didn't think it likely to happen anyway, as the government considered those kinds of people Illegal Magicians anyway. Koyuki later challenged Miō to a duel. Kazuki tried to stop it at first, not understanding her intention. Liz Liza watched the duel where they displayed equally impressive magic and it ended in a draw. This improved Miō's standing slightly and she was no longer in immediate danger of being demoted. Charlotte Lieben Frau, the Princess of a small nation under the control of Germany The Dukedom of Seinmundo had made a contract with mysterious Diva she called "Prophet" who had lost his memories and powers. The poor girl had suffered from an illness from birth and he had made his offer when she was on death's door about the time she turned 14. In the end they shared the same body, as he took over the diseased parts of her and enabled her to go outside and have a normal life for the first time. At the same time he would have the chance to recover his own strength. The problem was that Germany demanded strict allegiance to Norse Mythology and any Illegal Magician found there was put to death. "Prophet" used his unique ability as a Diva to fly Lotte on a jet airplane to Japan to seek asylum, thus she became a refugee. There was no evidence he was hostile. Because of Lotte's talent for Telepathy she managed to become fluent in Japanese in only 3 days. Since her magic was already Rank-A level she was permitted to transfer into the academy despite being a year too young. To avoid the true story getting out most people were told that she was Liz Liza's distant relative. She called together the residents of the Witch's House for a special Student Council meeting. They were the only students told the whole truth about Lotte and her Diva. The Germans had demanded her return but Japan said no, despite badly needing their expertise in the hunt for Loki. At Liz Liza's suggestion "Prophet" was brought out to meet them. They were assured there was no evidence he was harmful to Lotte. Lotte would be staying at the Witch's House under observation, just like Kazuki. Liz Liza also asked Kazuki and Miō to accept Lotte into their party. Lotte was very happy about working with Kazuki and was already very affectionate with him. Liz Liza suggested she affirm her desire to support Kazuki and she does so. Thus Lotte became the first official conquest target from outside the 72 Pillars. They were also told that some of Germany's elite Magical Stigma would still be coming to Japan temporarily to assist with the hunt for Loki. Lotte took part in a mock battle, her opponent was Hikita Kōhaku of the Swordsmanship Division. Given Lotte’s unique powers, Liz Liza was forced to admit that Lotte was an Illegal Magician. After this demonstration Liz Liza urged Kazuki to accept Lotte into his party. Liz Liza explained to her ignorant student how Lotte’s power could compensate for their shortcomings. She suggested that they should re-challenge the same Quest they had failed before. As they were nearly done for the day and were running low on magic power and stamina they were attacked by a Knight of Germany Beatrix Baumgard. The Germans had arrived in Japan to help with the hunt for Loki, but only for a month. Thanks to an unexpected intervention the group had managed to escape from her without any casualties. When Kazuki returned to the school he was called in alone by his teacher. He was shocked to discover the whole thing had been officially condoned. It seemed those in power in Japan were so very desperate for information and help with Loki that they had made a secret deal. They could not just hand the girl over without being condemned by the international community. So they had ordered the Knight Order to simply "look the other way" while the Germans disposed of an innocent girl on their own soil. The attack had occurred on a Haunted Ground so they could claim the death as a simple accident. They assumed that Kazuki and Miō, if they survived, would keep the mouths shut if ordered to. Now the power brokers were very angry and had now flat out ordered Kazuki to stand by and let Lotte be murdered before his eyes and keep his mouth shut. Naturally Kazuki was appalled and flat out refused to accept such orders. Liz Liza was quite happy with his response. She knew he was that kind of person and that was exactly the reason she paired him up Lotte, having predicted his escape. She also knew that as the future King, he should therefore have enough power to protect her. Leme chimed in and agreed, if he had simply given up and let Lotte be killed, she would have never recognized him as a worthy King. He had been ordered to go on one more mission, if they could beat her that should be the end of it. But if he combined his potential as a King with the amazing strength of Lotte's Diva it might be possible. The only thing that baffled her was that Kazuki mentioned getting help from two young Knights. There should have been nobody there willing to asset them (they were hired by the Board Chairman to bodyguard Miō). As Liz Liza had hoped, Kazuki was able to overpower Beatrix and then informed the Knight Order so they could pick her up. The Germans were outraged and demanded an explanation. What Liz Liza had not anticipated was the strong reaction that followed. The Headmaster called an emergency meeting of the staff of the Magic Division. Liz Liza thought that they could just tell the Germans that Kazuki had acted on his own to protect his classmate. But the Headmaster felt this wouldn't be enough in this case. They had not accepted him as a legitimate student yet. He started to refer to him as an "Illegal Magician" who had just taken out a Knight of Germany and "abducted" his classmate Lotte. Liz Liza still argued they were rushing to judgment. But everyone else had been quite intimidated by all the power Kazuki had displayed, it was easy to accept the argument he was "dangerous" and Liz Liza found herself the sole voice of opposition. The Knight Order had sent an official report charging that Kazuki had taken possession of a Sacred Treasure and had injured two Knights who tried to confiscate it from him. Liz Liza didn't accept this story (which wasn't true) but didn't know enough of the facts to make a good argument to refute it. It was at that that time that Liz Liza truly understood the depths of the conspiracy which was trying to prevent Kazuki's rise to power. She also detected an evil entity at work behind the scenes in the Magic Division. The Knight Order had issued an official order, declaring both Kazuki and Lotte were Illegal Magicians and that the Knight Academy should place them both under arrest. Lotte would be returned to Germany for execution while Kazuki's powers would be sealed and he would be sent to the Swordsmanship Division. Liz Liza still argued that the Divas of the 72 Pillars could object. But the Headmaster still insisted there was no reason to accept a 15 year-old boy as a legitimate authority. He insisted that Leme was probably manipulating him for her own purposes. Just in case, the Stigmata could always be forcibly transferred to someone "more worthy" (in other words someone that those currently in power could manipulate or control). This was an experimental procedure that could leave Kazuki permanently brain damaged. But when Board Chairman Amasaki agreed with everything the Headmaster just said it was clear no argument was going to change their decision. The Headmaster would order the school's strongest Magical Stigma, Kaguya, to subjugate and arrest her classmates. This struck Liz Liza as especially cruel for a father to order his own daughter to attack her close friends. Unable to rely on anyone in the Magic Department, Liz Liza contacted her former partner Tsukahara, who was a teacher in the Swordsmanship Division and get him to help. The group was attacked just after their battle with Beatrix and was very low on magic power. But with help from Koyuki and Kōhaku they all escaped safely and took refuge within the Swordsmanship Division. Volume 3 Ten Quad-Core magicians attacked the Sword Division buildings while classes were in session. The building was demolished and they then began to target the students. The majority who had no confidence to face off against the Magika Stigma chose to run away. The Headmaster ordered the students and staff of the Magic Division to take shelter, insisting it was too dangerous for them to take action. He said they would wait for reinforcements from the Knight Order before trying to take on the Illegal Magicians. Liz Liza knew the Knight Order was in no position to respond right away and many students of the Sword Division were in mortal peril. So she ignored the order and raced to the Swordsmanship Division and once again used her mist magic to obscure the vision of the enemy and to provide cover for the evacuation. She probably saved several lives but was soon exhausted. The only magic student who disobeyed the order was Hikaru. Liz Liza asked her to use her speed to rescue the students and cover for them until Kazuki arrives. She was sure he would turn up much faster than the Knight Order and she asked Hikaru to combine their efforts and assist him. Liz Liza-sensei warned her there was more trouble to come, convinced there was a mastermind behind all this. Powers and Abilities Liz Liza is the only summoner of Agares, whose powers allow her to manipulate time. '10 inherent Powers:' Level ?: Chrono Stutter: Magic that slows movements of the opponent. Level ?: Leap Stasis: Negates the various attacks. Telekinesis Magic Mist: Liz is able to summon a giant mist that can cover an entire battlefield. Trivia *Liz hails from Great Britain. *Because of her childlike appearance, Liz Liza was mostly approached by pedophiles who nicknamed her legal loli. *She and Kazuki kissed in Volume 14, Chapter 1 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Division Category:Summoners Category:Teachers